Life Changes
by jetbstraub
Summary: This story is being re-written.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of NCIS or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I make no profit but write for the enjoyment of it. Any not recognized characters, backgrounds, or plots not following the NCIS or Buffy Series are owned by JetbStraub. Happy Reading Jet!

**Life Changes**

Chapter 01 - Strangers

Gibbs watched the woman pace and then start up the steps. She make it up a step or two then shake her head and walk back down, just to start pacing again. With every pass, she was getting more and more worked up. Tim had invited everyone over for a barbeque today. Tim's parents were visiting and Vance had insisted the team, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer take the weekend and the next week off. Gibbs had left to help Tony who was having car trouble. Tim had called his cell an hour later and asked him to come back. A neighbor had called and a woman was pacing in his front yard. Tim was inside with his parents, sister, Abby, Ducky and Palmer. Tim told him he did not want to go outside because he was not sure if it was a trap. Gibbs had brought Tony back with him and told him to hide and not come out in less he said to, that he wanted to watch her for a few minutes to see if she was really bait. If she wasn't, he would get answers on why she was there. Finally, she went to a bench under a tree to the side of porch and sat lost in her own thoughts, he sat beside her. He was not surprised when she spoke.

"How long have you been watching me?"

Gibbs grinned and said. "A neighbor noticed you a while ago and called the owner of the house he asked me to come over. He doesn't know you and he's wondering why your pacing in front of his house."

Her eyes widened and she said. "Oh well I'll just go. I don't want to make trouble."

"No trouble. Just wondering what so bad you can't make it to the door." Gibbs said drinking his coffee.

She sighed and looked at her hands. "I can't do this; I can't just walk in and destroy his life like this. He has a life; I just hope it is a good one. I don't want to mess that up. I will just go, can you just tell Mr. McGee I got the wrong address. I promise I won't come back." She stood and started to walk away.

Gibbs looked at her and said. "Wait, why would you destroy his life?"

She turned and smiled sadly, as she said. "I've lost almost all of my biological family. I can't risk Tim's safety; sorry Mr. McGee is one of the two family members I have left."

Gibbs was shocked this woman did not know Tim's parents and sister was alive, he wondered if she was fishing for information on one of his agents. He decided no, she was willing to leave and not return to protect him, but from what. When he looked back up, she was getting into a car with a dark haired man behind the wheel. He was glaring at him. Gibbs walked quickly over to the car and knocked on the window. The woman sighed and opened it. "I told you I won't come back. No need to….."

Gibbs held his hand up and said kindly. "I think you've made a mistake ma'am. McGee's parents and sister are alive."

The woman looked shocked and said. "Samuel McGee is alive?"

A voice behind them said. "Alive and kicking."

The woman looked behind the man standing outside her window to an older man and a younger man trying to get him to go back in the house. She fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 - Big Brothers

Xander had watch Buffy pacing and going up the stairs just to come back down and start pacing again. He could tell she was getting herself all worked up. He had just been about to go talk to her, when he noticed two men arrive. One hid and the older of the two watched her, then when she sat on the bench, he quietly sat next to her. He was not surprised when he realized she knew he had been there the whole time, knowing Buffy she knew about the other man as well. He watched them ready to intervene if he posed a treat. A few minutes later he saw Buffy practically run back to his car. He glared when the man came up to the car and locked the doors. Buffy rolled down the window and spoke to him again. Now his sister in all but blood had fainted. He glared at the man as he rolled the window up and looked her over making sure she only fainted. Satisfied with what he found he started when another older man appeared at the window.

"Hello young man. I am Dr. Mallard would you be so kind as to unlock the door so I may check the young lady?" The older Englishman said.

Xanders glare intensified as he snarled as he said. "I'm an EMT. My sister is fine. What that bastard said shocked her and she fainted. As soon as she wakes up were leaving. But thank you for the offer Dr. Mallard."

Ducky was shocked but he noticed the man was in protective mode, he noticed the gold oak leaf on each side of the man's shirt collar. He pulled Gibbs back with him and said. "The man in the car is in protective mode Jethro and he is a Major, of I would guess the Army. You are not getting them out of that car Jethro. The more you or I try the angrier and more protective he is going to get. My best suggestion is have Timothy try; he might be able to relate to him being an older brother himself. Besides the young woman believes they are related, the man might listen to him."

Gibbs sighed; Tim had finally gotten Sam back in the house. He nodded he had noticed the gold oak leafs as well; he smiled at Ducky and said. "Once a Military person goes into protective mode they won't budge. However, let Tim try Duck."

Duck nodded and went into the house and explained things to Timothy.

Tim was the confused but said he would see what he could do. He carefully went toward the car. How could this woman be related to him? He saw the blond woman had been moved to the back seat as they were inside, a coat folded up, it and her head pillowed in the man's lap. She looked as if she was sleeping and her guard dog glared at him as if he was ready to tear a chuck out of him. Keeping his voice calm he said. "Uh hi, your sister would be more comfortable inside, it's kind of hot out here don't you think. Ducky uh, Dr. Mallard could look her over and you could stay with her."

The man glared and stretched until he could turn the air on in the car, he then smirked at him.

Tim had to laugh and shook his head. He said. "Ok point taken. Listen I understand where you coming from. I have a younger sister and I would be doing the same thing, if strangers surrounded my unconscious sister and me. I give you my word no one will not hurt her or you and we will not try to separate you two, we just want to help is all. Even with the air on you both have to be hot and eventually the gas will run out."

Xander said. "Samuel McGee really is alive? This isn't a trick."

Tim looked shocked and said. "Yes, my father's alive."

Xanders head snapped up and he said. "Shit! You're Timothy McGee aren't you?"

Tim raised an eyebrow that he knew his name, but said. "I prefer Tim, but yes that's me."

Xander cursed in several languages and started hitting his head on the seat in front of him.

Tim's eyes went wide and he said. "Is that a bad thing?"

Xander glared at him and said. "She's going to kick my ass when she wakes up. First time her big brother sees her, she's out cold."

Tim's jaw dropped and he said. "Big brother?"

Xander nodded and said. "Yeah big brother, she was told your father was dead and you were her last living relative."

Tim's eyes went wider and he said. "But you said she was your sister."

Xander glared and said tightly. "She is, we grew up together, and we're siblings in all but blood, got me."

Buffy groaned and turned into Xander stomach then she said. "Xan, tone down the Alpha male a bit ok. Trying to sleep here."

Xander chuckled, Buffy could sleep anywhere, but he needed her awake to decided what happened next. He gently lifted her into his arms and she curled into him. He whispered in her ear what happened and that her brother was standing outside the locked door.

Buffy's eyes went wide and she said. "Samuel McGee is really alive? It wasn't a dream Xander. Oh my God, what am I going to do?"

Xander hugged her to him and said gently. "You go in with me at your back and you tell them the truth Buff. If they believe you, cool. If not, then fuck them. They will miss out on knowing an amazing person, and we go back to our lives. But this time you come stay with me."

Buffy nodded and moved next to him and said with a smile. "Yeah, someone has to make sure you eat more than junk food.

Xander grinned and said. "Hey junk food is an important food group, Buff. Chocolate and Twinkies make Xander a happy man."

Buffy glared at him and poked his stomach then said. "Just because you are on the go so much and exercise daily, doesn't mean you don't need to eat healthy Xan. Say it with me mister. Vegetables are not the enemy."

Xander held his hands up and said. "Ok. Ok warden more veggies, less chocolaty goodness." However, he pulled his secret weapon out and gave her puppy eyes as he said. "But no more than once a day. Please food warden."

Buffy chuckled and said. "Ok only once a day. However, it had better be real vegetables not fries or deep-fried anything. Honest fresh or steamed vitamin carrying vegetables you understand me mister. Or we will have a visit with your Doctor and pointy things will be the least of your problems."

Xander gulped and said. "Yes ma'am."

Tim who had been listening outside chuckled.

Buffy nodded and said. "Xan, what about your family, anything new?"

Xander shook his head and said. "Not much Buff. My biological father enlisted in the Marines a year after I was born, he married a year later. A few years later, his wife and daughter died in a case of wrong place at the wrong time. A few days later, he was reported missing in action. He had a father that was living at the time, but the person I talked to said more than likely their both dead. The case file just not updated to show it. However, he said as long as there is no death certificate there is hope. He said he would keep looking and get back to me if he found anything. Now should we do this?"

Buffy nodded nervously and they got out of the car.

Tim watched them get out of the car. Something about the story the man told, was familiar but he could not figure out why.

Buffy looked her brother over as they walk toward the house. He was taller than she was but he had the same sandy blonde hair and green eyes like her, but other than that, they looked nothing alike. When they got to the door, she grabbed Xanders hand. He smiled and squeezed it and they went in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 - Family and Other Strangers

Tim showed them into a living room filled with people. After everyone had found a place to sit, Buffy and Xander chose to sit together on a love seat across from everybody else.

Sam spoke up first. "Why did you believe I was dead?"

Buffy took a deep breath and felt Xander squeeze her hand. "I need to speak to you alone. I'm not sure who knows what about your past, and well this isn't something that should be spread about."

Tim looked shocked but said. "I'm sorry for not doing introductions before this. We're all family here not all by blood, but we love each other like family and we look out for our own. Gibbs is a second father to us all. Ducky is an Uncle to us all. Tony is everyone's older brother. Ziva is everyone's Big Sister. Abby is the little sister and Jimmy our little brother. The other three that are visiting are Samuel McGee my father, Rose McGee my mother, and Sara McGee my little sister."

Buffy could not stop starring at Sam and said quietly. "This is my best friend, older brother and protector all rolled into one Major Alexander Lavelle Harris but he prefers Xander. My name is Elizabeth Anne Summers but I go by Buffy."

Sam tried to reassure her as he said. "My son speaks the truth Buffy. The people in this room are my son's second family. You can say anything you need to in front of them, we have no secrets from each other."

Buffy looked at Xander. He nodded and she sighed. Looking back at Sam, she said. "Do you remember April of 1979?"

Sam and Roses eyes went wide and Sam looked close at the young woman. He gasped and said. "Good god. How did she survive? They told me she was dead. Why didn't she find me and tell me? Didn't she think I deserved to know?"

Buffy started crying and Xander put his arms around her and glared at the man. He said coldly. "Joyce was told after she was rescued that only she survived. She remembered as you were held together you said your mother's name was Elizabeth and if you ever had a daughter you'd want her name after her."

Tim looked at his Dad and said. "Dad what's going on?"

Sam looked at the crying young woman, which he now knew was his daughter. He said with a catch in his voice. "She's your sister Tim."

Sara gasped and demanded. "What the hell, she's only a few years older than me. How could you, you cheated on mom?"

Rose pulled her daughter next to her on the couch and into a hug telling her to hush.

Sam stood and ignoring Xanders glare pulled his child in his arms. He whispered in her ear. "I don't care how or why you were conceived, I love you. You're my child and part of my family."

Buffy sobbed and held on.

Sam looked at the room as a whole as he held her. He said. "This isn't easy to talk about. Only Rose, a few FBI agents, and a few Doctors know this. So I would appreciate that this not leave this room for my sake as well as my daughters."

Everyone nodded, Xander nodded but glared at the room as a whole not trusting the room of strangers.

Sam sighed and patted Xanders shoulder and said. "Son, I know your protective of her but you can trust these people."

Xander glared at him and said. "I trust Buffy and myself that's it, but it's your secret as well. Therefore, I will take your word for it that you can trust these people. The rest remains to be seen."

Sam nodded seeing that was all he was going to get from the younger man. He sighed and began his tale. "Back when Tim was 5 and a few years before Sara was born. I retired from the Navy and was teaching at the University. Rose and I took our savings and bought a new house. One night I was working late and the next thing I knew. I woke up in a strange empty room alone. At first, I was groggy and could not remember who I was or how I got there. People in suits were coming in and out of the room, asking me question and other people in scrubs were coming in and out, running medical test on me. I do not know how much time passed, but eventually I started remembering who I was my family, job but not how I got there or why I was there. When they realized my memory was back they started doing even more test. I demanded to know where I was and to release me. One of the men in a suit told me, to do as I was told and behave or I would be punished. I started to fight them in the testing and demanded they release me. Two large men rushed in and held me down as they injected me with something and the room went black. I woke up in bed with a woman in a sealed room. They told us over an intercom from now on we would be together when we were not being tested. The room had one wall that was one large mirror, one bed and no door on the bathroom, the bathroom had a toilet, sink and shower tub. We knew the mirror wall was a two way mirror because we could feel them watching us."

Everyone looked horrified at what he described.

Ducky asked. "Are you ok Sam? If this is too difficult for you, we don't need to hear the rest my dear man."

Sam nodded and gave Buffy a tight hug and then gave her a gently push towards Xander. He went and sat next to Rose taking her into his arms. "It's ok Ducky, like I said it's hard to talk about but Buffy deserves to know what happen to her mother and me. We were never aware of the time passing if it was hours, days, or even weeks. They would turn the lights off and tell us to sleep, sometimes it seemed like we would just fall asleep and then they would wake us up. Other times we would wake up, the lights would still be off, and they would stay off for what seemed like hours. After they woke us up, they would give us a meal. Then two men in scrubs would appear. They never spoke, they would walk in take hold of whom they were told to get, and leave with them. The first person to leave the room went to the medical room. The room looked like it belonged in a hospital with all kinds of medical equipment. We started to learn the patterns and shared what we learned with each other. If we did as we were told, then they do whatever test they wanted and you were returned to the room as soon as it was finished. If you fought, they strapped you down did the testing anyway and you were punished before you were returned to the room unconscious. Usually a few minutes after they left with one of us, a woman would show up with a guard with her and ask whomever was left to follow her. She would take you to what they called the education room. The other room had student desks and chairs, with a teacher desk and chair at the front and back of the room. There always were two instructors when we were in that room, one to give the test and the other to make sure we behaved. The written tests given covered all kinds of subjects. If you refused to take the test, they would hit your hands with a ruler until you took it. If you still refused they'd use a strap on your backside. Once you agreed to take the test, because there was no leaving the room until you did. Once you took the test you returned to the room conscious, sore but conscious."

Ducky shook his head and said. "Sounds like at least one person involved, was at one time a boarding school teacher."

Gibbs nodded and said. "Or military school Duck."

Sam nodded then started again. "It was hard, what we went through. Joyce and I only had each other to lean on. We had become friends and got comfortable with each other as friends, but we both missed our spouses. We talked a lot about our spouses, how we missed them, and if they knew we were gone or thought we abandoned them. When one of us was hurting or scared, we would share stories or I would tell her about my little boy. Her husband and her had been trying for children but had not had any yet. However, we had no idea how bad it would get. All of sudden all the test stopped we were feed and told when to sleep but otherwise left alone. This went on for we think was at least three days, we both were scared we could not figure out why the change. Were they going to kill us but if that was it, why feed us? Then on what we think was the fourth day they woke us up and told us they wanted us to have sex. We both shouted NO. They got angry and told us we would get no food and they would turn the heat off, they told us it would stay this way until we had sex. We held out for a week only getting water from the bathroom sink. Then they changed their strategy they told us if we hugged, we could have a food and a warmer blanket. We thought friends hug, so we hugged. They gave us food and a warmer blanket. They did that for a few days every time we had to hug before we were given anything."

Gibbs sighed and he said, "But it didn't end with hugs did it Sam?"

Sam shook his head and he said. "No it was hugs, then holding hands as we ate, then a kiss. When they wanted us to go around naked, we both said NO. We though they would just withhold food again. However, they opened the door and tried to take her. I tried to stop them but they used a stun gun on me and took her. They returned her hours later bruised, battered and unconscious. They waited until she woke up. After they feed us, they told us no one knew we were missing, and that if we didn't do as we were told. Then we were no use to them and they would kill us, our families would always wonder what happen to us. We did not believe them, we both knew in our hearts that someone would miss us and report us missing. Help was coming we just had to hold on. Then the next day we noticed we got food for every meal and once again we were left alone. We both wondered why, then when they turned the lights out and told us to sleep. A little while later Joyce began to get sick. It got worse as the time went on, by the time they turned the lights back on. We had no choice we had to ask them what they had done. They told us she was injected with a virus, if she did not get the antidote within three days she'd die. Then they ordered us to have sex and told us no food or water until we did. They even turned the water off to the bathroom and the lights back off."

Sam stood and walked to the window and looked out. He said sadly. "I raped that young woman to save her life. Afterwards when I apologized, she told me we raped each other and we both were sorry. They gave her the antidote with our next meal. After they turned the lights out we held each other and cried, we both hoped our spouses would forgive us. I think they drugged the food because we fell asleep. When I woke up the lights were on and she was gone, they told me we waited too long, and she died. The FBI found me a few days later and told me I was the only survivor. The people that held us took suicide pills and the other rooms were empty. I went home and told Rose everything; she was understanding and told me I had to do what I had to, to survive. We went into counseling to help deal with it, both of us and the physiologist agreed Tim was too young to understand so we just told him daddy was working."

Buffy quietly said. "From mom's journal she was moved to another location and watched. They feed her healthy food made sure she exercised and took the vitamins they gave her. They told her the day she was rescued they were giving her a special test and to behave. A few hours later, the FBI rescued her. They told her everybody involved died that only she survived. She went home and told her husband Hank Summers. Hank told her understood that she did what she had to survive. Then they moved to California to start over, Hank adopted me after I was born. However, it was never the same between them and they divorced a few years later. He never blamed her he just couldn't deal with the possibility of it happening again and treated her like she could be taken again any moment. He always had to know where she was and freaked out if she was even a few minutes late. No matter how much she told him no body survived and she was safe, he just couldn't deal with it and finally she couldn't take it anymore and he left."

Xander pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back.

Sara asked quietly. "Why her journal, why didn't she tell you?"

Xander glared at the young woman and got a glare back from Tim.

Buffy rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder. She said. "Calm down Xan, she doesn't know what happen to my mom. Besides we don't need a big brother glare off. Sara my mother died a few years ago. I was devastated when she died and just could not handle going through her things. I went through what I absolutely had to and just boxed and stored the rest in the attic. That is until I had no choice but to go through the rest about a year ago."

Gibbs glared; the girl was leaving something out. "Why?"

Buffy looked at him and said. "What do you mean?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and said. "What happened a year ago that you didn't have a choice?"

Buffy glared back and said. "I've had to make hard choices in the last few years but I wouldn't change any of them. My last year of high school my mom started getting headaches, she refused to go to the doctor she swore she was fine." Buffy smiled sadly, as she said. "She said it was the stress of losing her baby. That soon I would be off to college and her baby girl would forget all about her old mom. I would tease her and ask her who she was again. We'd laugh and she's call me a brat, the headache would be forgot until the next one."

Buffy sighed and said. "I graduated but mom never told me over time the headaches got worst. I enrolled in Sunnydale University. I moved into the dorms but a month into classes, I was called out of class. Mom had collapsed at work. They ran test, so many test. She had a brain tumor and the surgery to remove it was risky. The recovery if she made it hard and she'd need full time help. I dropped out of school to take care of her and my little sister. Mom knew the surgery she was having was risky so she made a will. She survived the surgery only to die of a brain aneurism a few months later. Everything was left to me. I was 19 and now had a teenager to take care of, the will stated all her important paper work was in a safe deposit box. I brought a friend of both my mother and mine with me and we emptied it. I found the deeds to the house and the deed to my mother's gallery. My friends and I tried to run the gallery for two years. Finally, we realized we had to close it; we turned it into a store that immediately was a big hit. Time passed before I knew it and next thing I knew five years had passed. The store was doing really well and then just after our five-year anniversary, the store burned down and I just could not stay in California anymore. My Sister is in College and off doing her own thing, we usually only see each other at holiday breaks and most of my friends had moved on. Therefore, I decided it was time to move on as well. Xander came back for a visit and helped me pack up the house after it sold. I found a box in the attic of my mother's old journals. In the first one, she left me a letter. The letter talked about her hero Samuel McGee. And how he died and what he did to save her. She explained how he would talk about his little boy Timmy and how smart he was, and how what he would miss most, was growing old with his wife. How much he wanted to watch their little boy grow up with her and seeing their future children they had planned to have. She asked me to read her journals, that it would help me understand. That when I did finally understand, if I ever got a chance to find Timothy McGee and give him what was in the box. That way he would know his Dad died a hero."

Tim's head poped up and he asked. "What?"

Buffy held her hand over something around her neck. Teary eyed she took the dog tags off and lay it on Tim's hand. She then moved back into Xanders arms. He whispered in her. "It's ok honey we'll go to as many stores as you want and you pick it I'll buy it. Promise from the Xan-man."

Buffy gave a sob filled giggle and snuggled into him realizing he was trying to cheer her up. She grinned at him and said. "Even if it a lingerie store Xan-man. You can sit in the husband chair and hold my purse like a good big brother."

Xander gulped and squeaked. "Sure"

Everyone laughed at the two.

Buffy giggled at him and said. "Ah, you do love me."

Xander blushed and hugged her and said. "Always Buff. However, I am still not sharing my Twinkies. Nu uh, nothing comes between me and the golden goodness."

"Deal. Those things are nasty." Buffy said trying to be serious.

Xander gasped and said. "Blasphemy and from my own sister. That's it; it is tickle monster for you my dear."

Buffy's eyes widened and she tried to get up.

Xander held her tighter and tickled her.

Buffy laughed as she squirmed and said. "No, anything but the tickle monster. But I will fight you off, for I am the Anti-Twinkie."

"You must pay for the insult of the Twinkies. Bow to the golden goodness." Xander said.

Buffy giggled and tickled him back before too long they both were laughing. They forgot where they were and got into a tickling wrestling match. The other people watched on with amusement as they both gave as good as they got. A few minutes later Buffy pushed Xander off the love seat and on the floor then sat on him. She then started hitting him with a couch pillow until his face turned red and he started coughing and wheezing. Buffy got scared and got up trying to get him to sit up. Xander body went rigid as he fought to breath and then he started to shake.

Buffy turned to Tim and demanded. "What's in the pillow?"

"Goose feathers." Tim said confused.

Buffy's eyes went wide and ran for the car. She was back in a second they were around Xander no one had moved him but Ducky was checking him over. She yelled. "Move." She tried to take off his trousers but Xander fought her.

Xander said panting through gritted teeth. "Be fine. Pill's in bag. No Shot."

Buffy said. "Xan you can't swallow a pill right now you'd choke. It's ok, just relax." She looked around then said bluntly. "I need two of you to help me."

Tim and Tony stepped forward and said. "Tell us what to do."

Buffy said. "Hold him down."

Tim and Tony each grabbed an arm and placed a hand firmly above the knee on each man's side of Xanders body. When he still fought Sam and Gibbs grabbed his legs and Gibbs told Tony and Tim to control the upper body. Buffy put Xanders head in her lap and started talking to him. "Xan, you need to calm down and just relax. I know you hate the shot but you need it."

He still fought full out and was fighting to breath, Buffy sighed. While they were holding him down she undid his trousers and bared the top of his butt and taking a hypodermic needle that was pre-filled and injected it. Xander stopped fighting and relaxed into the floor.

Buffy re-capped the needle and put in the hard case then fixed Xander trousers. When it looked like the others would let go she told them not yet. All four men nodded and replaced their hold. A minute later Xander started snoring and his body relaxed further. Buffy smiled and looked at the men and said. "Ok you can let go now. Can a few of you help me get him to the car, he'll be out for a while and when he does wake up he won't be happy a happy Xander."

Tim looked at his father and then Buffy. "Why don't you and Xander stay here?"

Buffy went to protest.

Tim held his hand up and said. "I've got a big place plenty of room. I can put you and Xander across the hall from each other that way you will hear if he needs anything. Besides I think we would all like to get to know you better and you won't stay without your protector."

Buffy smiled and looked at Xander it was late and they had not found a hotel yet and she did want to get to know her father more. Finally, she said. "Ok why don't you and one of your friends get him into a room. I'll go get our bags."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 - TMI

Buffy came up the stairs to yelling and ran toward the room she heard it coming from. Tim and Tony had Xander boxed into a corner. Xander had a dagger in his hand demanding to know were his sister was. They were trying to calm him down, as he seemed barely able to stand let alone fight them. Buffy chuckled, that was her Xan he could be on his deathbed but he would use his last breath to defend her.

Quickly and quietly, she ducked under the two men and took the dagger from Xander. She then wrapped her arms around his waist, shushing him when he argued and put him on the bed. "Xander that's Tim and Tony there friends and would never hurt me ok. I promise big brother were safe. Now let's get you ready for bed and you sleep, we can talk in the morning."

Xander mumbled. "No Sleep until safe. Protect sister. Danger, strangers not safe. Must get sister safe, then sleep. Area not secure, Danger."

Tim and Tony looked at each other in shock.

Buffy sighed when Xander went into soldier mode it was hard to break him of it. Then she thought of something. She looked at Tim and said quietly. "Is anyone here military?"

Tim raised an eyebrow and said. "Dad was a Navy Admiral before he retired and Gibbs was a Gunnery Sargent in the Marines before he retired. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and myself all are Agents with NCIS, were navy cops. Ducky is our ME and Palmer is his assistant and Abby is our forensics expert."

Buffy gave a sigh of relief and said in Xander ear. "Xan were surrounded by Navy cops. No one will hurt me as you sleep. You got that Major, area secure and little sis is taken care of, rest now."

Xander gave a sigh and mumbled. "Kick their asses, show them what army can do if you're hurt little sis."

Tim and Tony both snickered. If they didn't know better they'd think they had a mini Gibbs on their hands. The both snapped to attention when they heard Buffy talking.

"Ok boys, shows over. Now you need to leave so I can get him changed and then get ready for bed myself.

Tim's eyes went wide. Oh hell no, naked man, brother or not, naked man and his little sister, hell no. but he said it more diplomatically. "Um Buffy, why don't you go get ready for bed. Tony and I can change his clothes and then get him comfortable in bed."

Buffy smirked and said. "Tim do you think the dagger is the only weapon he has on him? He knows me and my touch he won't attack me."

Tim sighed and said. "You're going to be one tough little sister to look after aren't you."

Xander snorted and said. "Join the club man."

Buffy smacked his shoulder and scolded him. "Alexander Lavelle Harris you are supposed to be sleeping."

Xander opened his tired eyes and grinning said. "First you say we're surrounded by Navy cops. Then I hear a man's voice that I do not recognize. Say two men will be changing my clothes and getting me comfortable in bed. That equals a fully awake and alert Xan-man."

Tim, Tony and Buffy started laughing.

Buffy just shook her head and said. "Ah come on Xan. You know they're both somewhat cute. You could get lucky and at least one might slip and give you a little surprise."

Xander glared and said. "Don't ask don't tell Buff. And I think the two Navy cops are both straight as an arrow."

Tim and Tony both smirked but didn't say anything.

"Aw is big brother saying he's never….." Buffy started.

"Elizabeth Anne Summers don't make me pull you over my knee. That is something no little sister should ever ask their older brother about, let alone want to know. My god woman, have you ever even heard of TMI." Xander said.

Tim and Tony both looked the other way hiding grins.

Buffy rolled her eyes at Xanders threat to spank her. She smirked and clapped her hands and said. "Ok Xan, so can you change on your own. If you can't I can stay or the cute boys can?"

Xander rolled his eyes, Buffy was really pushing it she must be worried. Buffy knew he was gay and rarely teased him about it; the comments were more to distract him then upset him, he knew that. However, he was in a vulnerable state and he did not know how the Navy cops felt about DADL. He tried to stand and found he couldn't. With a groan he fell back on the bed and hid his face in the pillow. He wanted out of the button up shirt and slacks, but Buffy was his little sister and the two men where strangers and his body was covered in scars. He sighed and felt tears start to weld up in frustration. He heard the door open and a protesting Buffy, Tim, and Tony escorted out. A warm hand rub his back and a soft voice say. "Army hue, I served in the Marines. I was a Gunnery Sargent retired now. We military guys, need to stick together don't we son. So let's get you changed and then into bed ok."

Xander nodded and let the gunny help him change. He was surprised when the man didn't even blink at his scars.

The man just grinned and said. "Got some of my own scars, son. Marks of courage that's what they are."

Xander nodded and let himself be helped into bed. He mumbled as he started to fall asleep. "Thanks Gunny, got to sleep now. Watch out for little sis. Kick ass if she is hurt. Not as strong as she lets on, one military guy to another."

Gibbs rubbed Xanders back as he fell asleep. "You got it Major. She is safe with me. You rest."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter - 05 - Talks

Tim watched Buffy as he made tea for them he set the mugs down then placed the dog tags she had put in his hand earlier between and said. "Why give these to me if they meant so much to you?"

Buffy sighed and said honestly. "Up until I read that letter I though Hank Summers was my father. He ignored me most of the time and the rest of the time made sure, I knew I was a large disappointment. To find out my father, my biological father did whatever he could even if he hurt himself and her to do it so she could live. Well it was amazing. These were all I have of my biological father and even though it was my mom's last wish to return them to Samuels's son. Well I won't lie it hard, it's the only part of him I have. However, their back with who they belong to. However now I can get to know the man himself instead and build memories of my own. Therefore, I am ok with it. Plus I have a another older brother to annoy and another little sister to spoil. Therefore, it's all good. Now I'm off to bed. Night big brother."

Buffy left before Tim could answer. He starred ahead for a few minutes then shook his head as he wondered how he would survive two little sisters that were different as night and day. Then he grinned at least he had the Major to help with Buffy. He wondered if he could get Xander to help him rein Sara in. He chuckled when he thought of the first time Sara tried to pull her tantrums on him. Somehow, he did not think the Major would be as patience as he was. Tim stopped, dear lord he was already thinking of Xander as a brother. He heard a noise and saw his dad standing in the doorway.

"Hey dad, you ok?" Tim said quietly getting up to make him some tea.

Sam sat at the table taking his tea and drinking it. He sighed and said. "I thought all this was behind me Tim. I knew back then what they wanted. However, when they told me Joyce had died. I grieved for the friend I lost and the possible child she carried. To know that we made a child even in those circumstances and I missed watching her grow up. My emotions are just all mixed up."

Tim placed his hand on his fathers and said. "You're a great Husband and Father, Dad. No blames you for doing what you had to survive. Buffy's lucky to have you. Just don't focus on the past dad, you can't go back. Joyce is gone and did a great job raising her. Get to know her and let the rest of us get to know her to. We all know it won't be easy, but we'll make it work."

Sam smiled at his son and said. "Ah words of wisdom for your old man. Wonder where that came from."

Tim smirked and said. "Mom, she has strong genes. She told me all my stubbornness came from the McGee side."

"And don't you forget it young man. Now why are my two men sitting in the kitchen at this time of night? When they both know they need their rest?" Rose said.

Sam looked at his wife. The fear of her rejecting him even after all this time was in his eyes. He looked down at his mug.

Tim looked at his mom and mouthed. 'Should I leave you two alone?'

Rose sighed and shook her head. It was time to deal with this, once and for all. She walked over to her husband and placed her hands on each side of his face and using gentle force made him turn to face her. She looked him dead in the eyes and said. "Samuel Markus McGee I told you all those years ago and I'll tell you again with our oldest child as witness. I love you, I loved you then, and I love you now. What those monsters made you do you had to, so you could come back to our child and me. That young woman is a part of this family because she is a part of you. Now do you believe me or do I have to break out the frying pan and knock some sense into you."

Tim chuckled and said. "I'd agree fast dad she has that look in her eye."

Sam grinned and pulled his wife and the love of his life in his arms. He smirked at his son as he said. "That why I married her son she always was a fire cracker."

Rose blushed and smacked Sam's arm. She said. "We ok Sam."

Sam nodded and said. "Yeah were ok. How's Sara?"

Rose sighed and said. "After the boy's brought Xander upstairs she slipped out back. I haven't seen her since. Maybe I should go talk to her?"

Tim shook his head and said. "Let her think for a while mom. I'll check on her before I go up."

Rose nodded Sara was her wild child; Tim and Sara were as different as day and night. However, somehow they always understood each other.

Rose stood and kissed Tim's cheek, then held her hand out to Sam. She grinned as she said. "Escort a lady upstairs kind Sir?"

Sam grinned back and bowed then kissed her hand and offered his arm.

Tim shook his head and grinned as his parents called goodnight and love you's over their shoulders. He called back good night and love you both. He heard the door to outside close and grinned wondering when his kitchen became the meeting place. His grin faded when Sara entered the kitchen her eyes puffy and red.

"Come here little bit." Tim said softly opening his arms. It was his nickname for Sara since she was a baby.

Sara looked up to see her brother arms open and rushed into his arms.

Tim picked her up and carried her into the living room settling her on his lap and holding her as she cried. When she was done he took his hank chief and cleaned her up. Then had her blow her nose on some Kleenex.

Tim rubbed her back and said softly. "Better?"

Sara nodded and snuggled into her big brother. She said quietly. "I hate what happen to Dad. Moreover, I hate what he was forced to do to save that woman's life. But because of that act we now have a sister. However, I can't blame her Tim, it's not her fault just like it's not dad's or her mothers. So what do we do?"

Tim sighed and said. "We don't blame anybody but the people who took them and are now dead Sara. We get to know our sister and we support Dad. The rest will work out on it's own. Besides you want to know what our new sister told me before she went up to bed?"

Sara looked wary but nodded.

Tim smirked as he said. "She said know gets a chance to build memories with her father, has a another older brother to annoy and another little sister to spoil."

Sara grinned and said. "Oh boy two against one, you're in trouble now."

Tim rolled his eyes and then smirked as he said. "Oh really, Think about it little bit. Xander sees Buffy as his little sister. You are her little sister how do you think he will react to you getting in trouble being a Major."

Sara's eyes widened and she turned to Tim. "He wouldn't do anything to me I mean were not related and he doesn't know me."

Tim grinned enjoying his little hellion sister squirm. He hugged her and set her on her feet then with a kiss to her cheek sent her up to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter - 06 - Major Gibbs?

Xander woke up and rolled over to look at the ceiling, and sighed. He and Buffy had been here a week. Sam and Rose had stayed until yesterday but had to return home to their jobs. They hugged everyone including him surprisingly. Sam and Rose offered Buffy and him to come and stay with them for a while. Tim offered them the night before to stay with him until they decided what their next move was. Xander let Buffy decide and she had wanted to stay. Sara had left with her parents getting a ride back to school. Xander frowned he had noticed Tony and Buffy give each other a goofy smile after she said they were staying. He would have to watch them. Deciding sleep was not going to make a return trip; he got up and quietly made his way downstairs after a pit stop. Grinning at the already made coffee, he got a cup and walked out onto the back porch. Seeing Tim sitting quietly on the steps and drinking his coffee, as his dog inspected the trees on the others side of the yard. Xander sat on the steps next to him just watching the dog.

"I need to ask you something Xander and I'm not really sure how you'll take it." Tim said quietly.

Xander frowned but said. "Just ask Tim. I cannot promise anything without knowing what you are going to ask. If it is too personal, I have no problem telling you it is none of your business. No hard feelings."

Tim nodded and said. "Ok, I overheard you and Buffy talking about your biological father your first day here. I think I know who it might be. But I need to know if you know his name to be sure."

Xander looked at him unsure but said quietly. "Marine, Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Tim paled and said. "Oh god I'm right."

Before Xander could ask, the door behind them opened and voice behind them said. "Right, about what Tim?"

Tim and Xander both stood and turned to see Gibbs holding a cup of coffee and closing the door behind him.

Tim looked back at Xander and said quickly. "Um we can talk about this later."

Xander looked confused but said. "That's ok. I don't care if the Gunny is out here as we talk. Who is it Tim?"

Tim looked from Xander to Gibbs and sighed. Then pointing at Gibbs said. "Xander do you know his full name."

Xander looked from Tim to Gibb's and tried to remember. He was drawing a blank then his eyes widened and he said. "I take it Gibbs isn't a nickname, like I thought."

Tim and Gibbs both shook their heads.

Xander closed his eyes as he put it together and then said chuckling. "He's a Retired Marine Gunnery Sergeant and I'm guessing his full name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Dam, only I could be in the same house as my own father for a week and not know."

Tim could not help but chuckle as Gibbs eyes widened.

"What the hell is going on?" Gibbs demanded.

Tim and Xander exchanged looks and then Tim explained what he had overheard. Xander excused himself to return with his two birth certificates. He handed both to Gibb's.

Gibbs paled when he saw the first one and then looked at Xander. He sighed and handed them back. "We need to talk. Tim could you give us a few minutes?"

Xander shook his head and said. "It's ok Gunny say what you need to. I'm going to tell Buffy anyways and Tim's part of your family."

Gibbs nodded and though he read it, a part of him wanted to be sure. So he said. "Your mother was Jessica Lavelle."

Xander nodded. Then watched him with a blank face, waiting for his reaction but expecting to be told, that once again he was disappointment and not wanted. Hell, his own mother had spent most of his life ignoring him and his adopted father well the less he thought of him the better. He was shocked when he had strong arms pull him in close and then held him against a firm chest. He stiffened at first then looked at Tim as if to say. 'What do, I do? What do, I do? Help me!'

Tim was surprised Gibbs had started to recently show more emotions towards Tony, Ziva, himself, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy. Gibbs had even become good friends with his parents and sister. However, he was hugging his newfound son two feet away. He saw the panicked look from Xander and mouthed. 'It's ok. Just put your arms around him and hug him back.'

Xander's eyes went wide as he wrapped his arms around the man and he hugged him tighter. He realized the man was trembling and he pitched forward. Xander braced himself to take the extra weight. He looked over at Tim and said quietly. "Tim, help me get him inside then get Ducky."

Tim moved before he finished talking. Gibbs would not let go of Xander though. They got him inside between the two of them. After that with a lot of work, they got him to release Xander enough so they got him sitting, but he held Xander to his side and refused to let go. Xander told Tim. "Go get Ducky."

"No need my boy, I'm actually here. Buffy saw you boys helping Jethro inside and called me. I was not too far away and came over. Now Jethro I need you to let go of Xander so I can check you over." Ducky said.

Gibbs had started to come back to himself at this point. He had gone into a fog all he could think is he had a son. Next thing he knew he was sitting inside holding on to the man. Problem was he could not make himself let go. He forced himself to look at his old friend and said. "Can't Duck, he's my boy."

Ducky looked at Jethro in surprise and then seeing he would not get anything from him or a trapped Xander he looked at Tim.

Tim pulled Ducky aside and told him briefly that Xander was in fact Gibbs son and that a few moments after Gibbs was told he had latched on to Xander and wouldn't let go.

Ducky nodded and stepped toward Gibbs and said gently. "Jethro, Xander isn't going to disappear or get hurt if you let go. He is a Major he can protect himself. It's ok you can let go."

Gibbs turned toward Xander and said. "Major?"

Xander smiled and said. "Yeah Gunny remember we military guys stick together, but I don't think they meant this close."

Gibbs chuckled and slowly let him go.

Later that evening Tony who having just been told what happened that morning sat next to Tim on the couch and had to tease him. He said with a smirk. "So I hear Boss man gave you and mini Gibbs a run for your money this morning McGeek."

"You want to repeat that DiNozzo? I don't think I heard you correctly." A quiet voice said next to his ear.

Tony jumped up saying. "Nothing Boss, just saying hello to McGee is all." Only to see a smirking Gibbs waving at him from across the room, he turned around to see Xander standing behind the couch. Tony's jaw dropped.

Xander walked quietly over to Tony and said next to his ear. "I know your dating my little sister. Buffy means the world to me DiNozzo as long as my little sister is happy, I am happy. You do not want to see me unhappy DiNozzo. Got me."

Tony whimpered and fell into the seat next to Tim, he said. "Oh God, there's two of them now."

Xander smirked and sat next to Buffy who rolled her eyes knowing what he had done.

Gibbs laughed and said. "That's my Boy."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07 – Jimmy

He sat in his office working through the reports of the last week his mind wandering as he worked. So far, no one had noticed how he hardly interacted with the new comers to their little family. At first, Jimmy had been shocked, and then he was worried they would recognize him. He had left as soon as he could that night and not alarm anyone. Once home he realized the people at NCIS thought James was his first name, all he had to do was make sure that did not change. He sighed he hated lying but he had no choice he would not go back and he would be dammed if the Slayer forced him to. He ignored his instincts that told him he was no longer alone and forced himself too jump as a hand connected with his shoulder. Fighting his training and forcing a yelp, he jumped and faced Tim and Tony.

Tony smirked at Tim and said. "Hey Jimmy want to get out for a while. Tim offered to buy us lunch."

Tim squawked. "I did not. I said I was starving, because I missed breakfast because I woke up late. You said lets go gremlin-nap Palmer and go to lunch. You should pay as penalty for lying right Jimmy?"

Jimmy shook his head and re-faced his files not getting involved. Tim and Tony were like siblings when they fought. He fought the pang at not be able to let them in that close. He said. "Sorry guys, I already ate and Dr. Mallard needs these reports inputted by the end of the day."

Tony and Tim shared a look over his head. They had both noticed their friend growing quieter and they rarely saw him outside of work anymore. They had decided along with Gibbs to try to get him to talk but it seemed he had closed up. They both made there excuses to leave and when they passed Gibbs outside they both shook their heads as they passed him.

Gibbs frowned his youngest was upset about something and would not talk. He waited until he was alone and entered the ME lab. He noticed as he had before the boy down played his skills. He saw when he thought no one was paying attention the insecure young man disappeared and a different man looked out. He said quietly. "Jimmy with me."

Jimmy turned and looked at Gibbs he was always leery around Gibbs. If anyone could discover his secrets, it would be him. He may let the others think the man intimidated him but he used it as cover to stay as far away from the man as he could. He nodded and then froze dam he was slipping so he stuttered. "Wh-What I-I d-do?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and turned toward the elevator.

Jimmy sighed and followed. He had a feeling this would not be good.

In the elevator, Gibbs waited a few minutes and hit the stop. Without looking at Jimmy, he said. "I don't know why you're here or who trained you, but you're good. No one thinks you are anything but what you say you are. Nevertheless, your friends and family are getting worried and you are slipping. If you need someone to talk to or read me in, I am here. Not only as your superior but also as your friend and father if you will let me. But I can't help in less you let me."

Jimmy closed his eyes was he guessing or did he know. He opened his eyes to be looking into blue eyes. Jimmy said quietly, he just had to know if his cover was blown. "Who else knows?"

Gibbs blinked and said. "Ducky and me. We both have noticed small things but lately you are more aware and quieter."

Jimmy nodded and said. "Good to know Agent Gibbs. As far as training or what not, need to know. I am not undercover or working for someone else. I am a ME assistant and that's it."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and said. "Ok, but you need help, you call me son. If you get in over your head and get hurt. I'll save your ass then tan it, got me."

Jimmy smirked and said. "Yes Dad."

Gibbs nodded and they left the elevator.

Jimmy got back to work and he ignored any attempt to talk by Dr. Mallard. He needed to get done with the reports and talk to his handler. A few hours later, he was sitting across from a smirking Mike Franks.

"So boy, Probbie figure you out." Mike said.

Jimmy glared he had known Mike since he was five, the man had saved his mother and him after his stepfather died. He hissed. "No dam-it Mike. A Slayer is here. How fucking long before her or her pet recognize me?"

Mike got serious and he demand. "Who?"

Jimmy told him the, who, what, how and why of Buffy and Xander.

Mike sighed and said. "Dam, I knew McGee would one day find her or she him. Hell I thought Tim would find her for his father. Don't know what I would have done differently though even if I had known he was in the dark. Not something, you bring up over coffee. Dam, but not at your expense kid."

Jimmy nodded and said wearily. "I don't want to leave Mike, I love my job, and I have a second family with NCIS. Mom was happiest here before she died."

Mike watched the kid; he had grown into a fine young man. He sighed and said. "You need to read Probbie in kid. If they come after you he and his team can protect you."

Jimmy glared and hissed. "Like my stepfather, they killed him to get to me Mike. Dam-it I will not lose Gibb's or any of them to cover my ass. I will leave first. How can you ask me to after…?"

Mike interrupted him with a sharp head slap and a sharper tone as he said. "Do you think Gibb's is going to let this go, boy? Do you think his team will? They see you as one of them; they will protect you with their lives. Loyalty like that is a gift boy not a curse. Their fully trained agents, not to mention big boys and girls, let them make their own choices. You don't have the right to just disappear and make the choice for them. Besides you disappear and they will find you and drag your ass home."

"Dam straight." Said five voices.

Jimmy let his head hit the table he was slipping. Gibb's, Tony, Tim, Ziva and Ducky had managed to sneak up on them, then he realized they had only stood up from the table next to them, which means they were already there when he arrived. He glared at Mike and said. "How dare you call them? Are their lives worth it? Shit Mike, do remember what happened all those years ago. Because I fucking do, I will not let people die on my account. I'll go it alone, as I should have from the beginning, have a nice life." He tried to leave the restaurant glaring at Tony when he tried to stop him. "I suggest you get out of my way DiNozzo. I'm not the person you think I am."

Tony raised an eyebrow and got a cocky grin as he said. "Come on gremlin. Let us help you. You can be the damsel in distress."

Mike winced as the smirk crossed Jimmy's face. Tim and Gibbs both felt a cold chill at the smirk. None of them saw Jimmy move. One minute Tony was standing, the next he was across the room sliding down the wall stunned by not hurt, and Jimmy was gone.

Gibbs sent Ducky to check on Tony. He and Tim sat across from Mike. Gibbs said. "Start talking Mike."

"Not secure Probbie grab your team and let's go to your place. I suggest you tell the woman and her friend to be there, the boy will not be happy about it. However, we will need their help. I'll go grab the brat." Mike said standing.

Tim glared at Mike as he said. "You think you can find him."

Mike grinned and said. "I helped raise him McGee and I helped train him, as good as he is. He can't hide from me."

Tim and Gibbs both gasped.

An hour later, a handcuffed Palmer was glaring at Mike from his chair. He was cursing and demanding to be let go. Mike dumped him into a chair and glared at him when he tried to get back up. He said. "Move one inch from that chair and I'll blister your ass."

To everyone's surprise Jimmy only stood and glared as if daring him to.

Mike threw him over his shoulder the cursing grew as his voice took a hysterical tone, Mike said over his shoulder. "We need to have a private discussion Probbie. I'm borrowing your guest room."

Gibbs nodded; to in shock to say anything, not even he took Mike on when he got that tone.

Mike brought Jimmy into the guest room and slammed the door closed and locked it. He placed him over his knees and gave him five sharp swats, and then said. "You ready to listen boy?"

Jimmy fought and was rewarded with five more swats.

Mike paused and said. "I can do this all night or you can listen it's your choice."

After a few more swats Jimmy calmed and just lay across his lap. Mike rubbed his back and said. "I know you're scared and I know you don't want people you see as family in danger. These people are good and they can protect you. You need to let them in and you need to tell the Slayer who you are so she can protect you as well."

Jimmy fought full out almost escaping but only aiding Mike in removing his jeans and being replaced over his lap only in a t-shirt and boxers. Mike started spanking again and finally he settled. Mike said. "Ready to listen yet?"

Jimmy nodded and did not move.

"I trained Gibbs just like I helped trained you. Gibb has trained his team. I will be here to; you will have the best minds working together. So let us help you boy." Mike said.

Jimmy closed his eyes and felt tears weld up. He had been fighting his past so long and hiding it. Could he just let go and tell his friends his family the truth would they look at him differently. He felt Mike rub his back he could with Mike here. Between Mike and Gibb's he felt as if he had two fathers. He gasped what if Mike felt replaced. He whimpered and said. "I called Gibbs Dad. Sorry Mike."

Mike smiled he knew what was going on in the boys mind. He said. "Probbie won't take you stepfather's place, just like I won't. Gibbs will not take my place in your life ether; he will just keep you in line when I cannot. Many people have different father figure in their life and are better for it. Now you are getting 30 swats and then we will go talk to everyone."

Jimmy gulped as he felt his boxers pulled down and felt swats fall. He was crying within seconds. He felt strong arms hold him after and was pulled into strong arms and a stronger chest. He cried his fears out into his father's chest.

Mike sent him to the bathroom to clean up and joined the group in the living room. He watched the Slayers eyes go wide when she saw him. He grinned and said. "Long time no see Summers."

"Why are you here Franks I'm not part of it anymore?" Buffy said eyes narrowing and Xander coming to stand behind her.

Gibb's and Tim went to her sides Tony stood in front of her.

"He's here because of me Summers. The world doesn't revolve around you." Jimmy said walking in the room.

The room as a whole save Mike gasped gone was the shy bumbling boy in a man's body. In his place was a sharp-eyed young man that without his slouch stood taller than they had thought and his frame was wiry but muscled. He had on a sleeveless black t-shirt and black jeans. His eyes searched the room and landed on Gibbs then Mike, but looked the rest of them over for a possible threat.

Mike rolled his eyes and pulled the boy onto the couch next to him. He said to them all. "We need to work together people. Jimmy and I have information you need so sit down and shut up or we're out of here."

"I'm going to assume that Summers didn't tell you about Slayers so I'll start there." Mike said then explain who and what Slayers were and how they had started as one girl but now were many because of the spell a young witch cast. "From what Jimmy told me you know about Sam and Joyce. What you do not know is they were not the only two taken. The people taking them were not some government agency but the Watchers Council trying to make Super Slayers and Watchers."

Buffy gasped and said brokenly. "So my mother was raped to make a Slayer, by the same bastards that tried to control my every move?"

Mike sighed and said. "Sorry sweetheart, she was and she wasn't the only one."

Xander pulled her in between him and Tony. They both held her as she started crying.

Tim looked over and seeing his sister was safe turned to Mike. He said deceptively quiet. "Who are they and why are they alive?"

Mike looked at Tim seeing the protective instinct showing. He grinned at him as he said. "Never said they were McGee."

Tim glared as he said. "How do you know?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes he knew that predator look in Mike's eyes. He was startled when he saw the same look in Jimmy's. Gibbs noticed something with them sitting side by side; he could have smacked his own head at what he saw. He said quietly. "Jimmy's your son."

Everyone looked shocked but Jimmy and Mike shared a smirk and nodded in unison.

Mike nodded and said. "Monica and I were the first to be taken. I never believed she was dead when they told me. It was too easy especially after they got what they wanted. Once I was rescued I followed their pattern for years but could never pin point who they would take or why. People male or female of all ages disappeared daily all over the world. The few that told the same story I lived, I talked too. It was hard getting them to talk as the FBI told them not to talk about it; I contacted a friend in the FBI. There was no case file, and then I realized the truth. They were faking their rescues. I went to my superiors and since a Navy Admiral was missing NIC got the case."

Tim sat up and said. "You saved my father? Wait Dad was retired."

Mike smirked and said. "Was he, hmm must have missed that part in his file. Your father was madder than a wet hornet. He wanted answers and we only had more questions."

Tim chuckled that sounded like his dad. He gave Mike a nod in appreciation.

"We found their files and I found my son and his mother. His stepfather had just been killed and it was made to look like an accident. I moved them to where they were safe, into the state I was living in. Adler was the leader of the WC at the time and he knew a child from another project was already born there. He never wanted a chance meeting between the children or the parents and was furious he wanted them returned. He already knew I knew about the project so he called me, I told him if he touched them I would go public. I knew he was behind my boys stepfather being killed but couldn't prove it, but I could protect him and his mother."

Ziva was confused and she spoke up. "I do not understand if these people are dead why are you reliving this and forcing Buffy and Jimmy to as well. Why tell us?"

Buffy nodded and said. "The Watchers Council was all killed in the battle with the first, my old Watcher Rupert Giles has taken over it, and I don't think he'll go after you Jimmy. He respected my feelings when I said I wanted out, after all the other Slayers were activated."

Jimmy sighed and started pacing he looked at her. He said. "Adler not dead, he has left messages at places he knows Mike and I meet. They always say he will have me back that it is only a matter of time. I have seen him more than once in the last few months he smiled and wink's at me. He is letting me know he is watching me and waiting for his chance. After I started seeing him; Mike let me see the files and Adler's notes. The original project was his and he thinks of me as his greatest achievement. Adler was removed from the project after he was caught alerting one of the mother's cocktails. After reading the files, I was able to tell; my mother was the only one that got the cocktail he was caught making when he was stopped. I was the first child born and no one knew he altered until it was too late. We don't know who he's working with but he seems to be a step ahead of us and I don't think I'll survive him getting his hands on me."

Tim was watching him get more and more upset and on a pass by him. He grabbed him and dragged him in between him and Xander. Buffy had moved to Tony's lap. Jimmy struggled for a moment then he felt strong arms incase him front and back. He tried to hold his emotions at bay but lost when he heard the whispered words.

Xander whispered. "It ok we got you, he won't get you. The Navy cops and me will not leave you alone for a minute. Your shadow will have shadows. But you need to trust us and will trust you to, ok."

Jimmy nodded and buried his face in Xanders neck he let himself cry and be held. He felt safe for the first time in weeks. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

Once Jimmy was asleep, Xander and Tim met eyes over his head, both nodded in agreement. He was theirs to protect. They would work the details with him and themselves out later, for now they had a mission.

Mike watched as the two men comforted his son and silently agreed to protect him. He met eyes with Gibbs and saw the same look in his eyes. Their boy had found protectors and maybe more if the soft look on the men's faces were anything to go by. He waited for jealousy to rise but was not too surprised when it did not. He chuckled when Gibbs smirked and raised and an eyebrow.


End file.
